1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device which slides first and second cases into an open or closed state, and which is suitably applied to a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, a PHS (Personal Handyphone System) phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) device, a portable game machine, and a digital camera device, for example.
The present invention particularly relates to a mobile terminal device which slides first and second cases into an open state such that one of the cases provided with a display section is obliquely inclined to improve the visibility of the display section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-167847 (Patent Document 1) discloses a mobile communication terminal designed for easier sliding operation. In this mobile communication terminal, a display case provided with a display section is provided to be slidable with respect to an operation case provided with a button operation section. With the sliding operation of the display case, transition is made between an exposed state in which the button operation section is exposed and a concealed state in which the button operation section is concealed by the display case.
Further, an antenna storing section of the operation case stores a first compression coil spring. Due to the biasing force of the first compression coil spring, the display case is biased in the direction of transition from the concealed state to the exposed state. Accordingly, the sliding operation for bringing the mobile communication terminal into the exposed state is easily performed.